Teams
by Olivia.Pierce
Summary: Set after the 5x22 finale: Elena Gilbert spends her summer being Klaus' assistant and doing his dirty work after the death of Damon and Bonnie. A friends with benefit agreement forms between them as they use each other for pleasure and mischief. But as the two grow closer through the hot months, will they start caring for each other? After all, they're on each other's team. KE, EH
1. Chapter 1

How long has it been since I've been on Fanfiction? My God, too long. I haven't written in ages unless it's for English, but I was looking over all my stories and reviews of people telling me to update and it made me so happy :) . But since I've lost passion for my old stories, I thought I'd start anew. I wanna crack my knuckles and see if I still have some flair left. Klaus/Elena is still my one true pairing, and after the season 5 finale, I thought Elena would like a trip to New Orleans;)

If any of you who read this would be so kind to review, it would make me melt to know my readers still love me?:* If you do, I'd be happy to come back and start writing often again!

Please enjoy and tell me what you think! :D

* * *

Chapter One: Brave New World

Elena Gilbert sat cross-legged in front of the fire-place, tugging a sheer grey t-shirt to her chest. Her face was dried with before salty tears and her eyes were a blur. Her head felt as if it were on fire, and every breath she inhaled she smelt the musky cologne of the shirt.

"Damon, why did you leave me?" Elena's words were an empty question to the void. She wanted a sign, anything. But as her knuckles turned white from holding the shirt for so long, she sighed. "You're gone. Why didn't you stay? Didn't you love me?"

Behind her, Damon's brooding brother stayed absolutely silent. He was so lost with how to help Elena; she'd lost so much. A best friend and the true love of her life. Stefan's heart was too weak with the loss of a friend and his brother to even think of helping Elena. Everyone left in Mystic Falls was stung with pain or completely oblivious to the death of two very important people.

Caroline and Stefan had talked earlier, with no solutions. Elena was broken in tiny pieces that would take forever to rebuild. She was slowly going insane, her mind morphing into something totally blank. She'd begun feeding on humans more, and it was causing a problem.

"Maybe we should send her somewhere," Caroline had said during their coffee date, "to get her mind off Mystic Falls."

"Like rehab?" Stefan muttered, "I can't send her anywhere, she'll be even more alone."

Caroline sucked in her lower lip and stared out the window, "But what if we...sent her off to someone who was also alone?"

He perked up and looked deep into Caroline's shielded eyes, "Don't tell me we're thinking of the same person."

She looked at him finally, "I think we are."

While Stefan stared at the fireplace, he felt broken as well for Damon's death. Sure, they could search for suggestions, but was it going to come out successful? His fingers slowly dialed a familiar number while he left the living room and enclosed himself in the bathroom.

"Stefan the Ripper," a hushed Welsh whisper answered, "come to join me in my New Orléans adventures?"

He hesitated but remembered Elena's sad eyes, "Not me, but _someone _else."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Elena shuttered a laugh while she watched Stefan pack up her clothes and necessities, "this is a joke right? Please tell me you're kidding."

Stefan shook his head, "You've been wearing Damon's clothes, sleeping in his bed and you can't let go. Neither can I, but this is best for you. You're going away for the summer and by the time you come home, Damon will be alive again. Bonnie too."

Elena grabbed one of her jackets from the suitcase, "Like hell I'm leaving."

"Elena, look at yourself!" Stefan growled, "you're a mess without him and you aren't living. I want you to feel better, and I want to promise to you that by the time you return, it's all gonna be fixed."

The two stared at each other longingly, and she looked like she was going to cry, "You don't want me here with you?"

Stefan pulled her into a bear hug, "I'm sorry for shouting and I do want you here, trust me. But a bunch of broken pieces can mend you back together, do you see what I'm getting at?"

Elena nodded and wiped her tears on the back of her hand, "I just want him back."

Stefan clasped a plane ticket in her hand, "And by the time you're home, he _will_ be."

Elena just got on the plane, should be there in a few hours. - Stefan

Klaus smirked down at his phone and flickered his eyes up to Elijah who was sitting nearby cradling the baby. Elijah cocked an eyebrow, "What's the smug grin for?"

"We have company on the way brother," Klaus smiled devilishly, "company that I've been waiting for since I left that old place."

"You're late."

The first thing the Petrova doppelgänger said when she got in the car made Klaus roll his eyes, "I could've made you walk, love."

"Stefan would be so pleased." Elena threatened.

Klaus chuckled, "Stefan's not here, sweetheart. You belong to me now. But please give me all the details, how did lover boy die? Protecting you, I assume?"

"I'm not the same little girl anymore, Klaus. I won't sit here and be prodded at. I needed away from Mystic Falls, God knows why Stefan sent me to you, but just please...be a decent person for once, and help me."

Their eyes locked heatedly in the car; fire on ice. Behind the always there Petrova fire was sadness, deep and embedded in all of her. Staring at her now, he felt less alone knowing he'd have her around for the summer.

"I can oblige to that since you're mind for the summer."

"Excuse me?" she hissed hotly, "I'm not anybody's."

Klaus unbuckled himself from the seat belt and traced his fingers up and along Elena's bare legs. Her creamy, smooth skin drove him nuts as he smelt that delicious Petrova blood flowing through her veins. Slowly, he blew on her neck, sending shivers racking down her spine, "You're right, for now, I guess. But by the end of the summer, you'll be begging me to stay here."

Elena barely moved a muscle as Klaus got closer to areas she hadn't touched herself since Damon died. His lips pressed on her neck, "Just try to remember that by the end of the day, I'm on your team."

* * *

That's the end of chapter one, folks! I like it, but it's just starting so I promise more will come from it. More Elijah promised in the next chapter, as well as Rebekah and Hayley :) I considered letting Elena have desperation sex with Klaus this chapter but it's too soon for that, but it will come if you guys want this story to keep going!

I've missed you all a lot :) who's still out there? Anybody?

Please review :*

x Olivia


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! :) Thank you all so much for your kind words, favourites and alerts! I honestly thought everyone would've forgotten all about me, so I'm really touched that most of you are happy to see me back :* so here I am writing Chapter Two of Teams!

So I was asked if Elena was going to be human in this story, and the answer is no! She's as vampire as ever, I mean, she's gotta keep up with Klaus;) I think I was also asked about Hayley, the baby and Elijah. All three will be in the story, and Elijah/Hayley will be the pairing, but Hayley will cause some drama with Elena;)

Enjoy lovelies :*

* * *

.

Chapter Two: Marcel

.

.

"Rise and shine, sunshine."

Elena groaned and rolled over, stashing her head under the pillow. It had been such a rough night. She'd binged on two tubs of ice cream and countless tissues were sprawled across the silky white duvet. She felt ashamed to see Klaus sitting in the middle of the pile of tissues when she peeped her eyes open.

"Looks like someone had quite the terrible night," he said, "You know, you could've taken all that anger out of me, if you see what I'm getting at?"

His fingers lazily trailed up her legs and when she felt them brush over her panties, she squealed and pulled away, "Did I invite you in?"

"Does it matter? It's my house," he smirked, "As much as I'd love to share some time and bond by having wild morning sex, we have plans."

She ignored his sexual remark, "Oh, we do?"

"You don't think Stefan just sent you out here to wallow in my mansion, do you?" Klaus asked, "I'm your...distraction."

"You can't distract me from what I already know," Elena stated, rolling out from under the bed and opening her suitcase which hadn't been unpacked, "But take your best shot. Please."

Slowly, Elena slid off her pajama shorts and shirt, leaving her in her lacy black bra and panties. She wondered if Klaus was watching her from behind, and as she glanced over her shoulder, his eyes were on her.

"Staring?"

He chuckled, "How can I not?"

Elena felt a crimson blush creep across her body and insides, "Well, stop."

"As you wish, your Highness," Klaus popped off her bed and gently caressed her bare hip and moved his lips dangerously close to her ear, "But hurry, I want to go as soon as possible."

Once he was gone, she sat on the edge of the bed. Why had Stefan and Caroline agreed on such a ridiculous idea to make her forget about Damon? Nothing could make her forget about the Salvatore brother she'd come to fall in love with. He tormented her dreams and pleaded for her help, in graphic ways that made her scream when she opened her eyes.

Klaus was just as broken as she, but she assumed he'd never really known love.

.

.

"Elijah?" Elena asked, dumbfounded.

"_Elena Gilbert_," he replied with a smile on his face, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Klaus came rushing down the stairs behind Elena, "Ah, I see you two have been reacquainted. Now, please. Elena, let's head out."

Elena frowned as Klaus tugged her out the door and they both settled into his Range Rover, "Why didn't you tell me Elijah was around?"

"Why does it matter?" Klaus revved up the engine as he pulled out of the driveway, "You'll have plenty of time to make kissy faces at Elijah, right now, I need you."

"Why do you always have to be so snide?" She glowered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus smirked, "It's my nature, love."

The two rode in a tense silence after that. Elena wondered why Klaus had tried to keep Elijah away from her, and where they were going. Come to think of it, when Elena has asked, he hadn't given her one single detail about the trip. But Klaus had promised Stefan to keep her safe and sound, so she lay back in her seat as a sign of comfort and stared out the window.

There were many things Elena wanted to ask Klaus, mainly how he had learned to survive being alone all these years. But she stayed quiet and watched him under her thick, black eyelashes.

"I suppose you wonder where we're going," Klaus spoke up, "and I assume I should tell you."

"It would be nice." Elena said, trailing her fingers across her bare kneecaps.

Klaus cleared his throat, "There's a vampire in town. A strong vampire who I created. I once ruled New Orléans, Elena. Like a king in his castle, I owned this town. The parties, the drinks, the girls. All mine."

Like a bedtime story, Elena listened to Klaus' tale with enthusiasm, "The town looked at me in admiration and in fear. The girls I bedded were considered the luckiest of the draw. Gossip about me was natural, and everywhere I looked, there were people among the shadows that whispered terrible things about me."

"But," Klaus reared the car to a stop in front of a shackled looking place and turned to Elena in his seat, "my protegé vampire, the one who acted as a servant to me, was tired and rundown. He'd been planning my overthrow for months. I hadn't known anything and his plan never took action, because I went searching for you."

Elena's mouth formed a little O, "He stabbed you in the back."

Klaus chuckled, "Well, he was planning to with help of the witches. Never the less, I fled this town in search of the Petrova doppelgänger. You know about my leave from Mystic Falls a few months back, but did we ever talk before I left?"

"I don't think we did, no."

"Well I left Mystic Falls to come back to my town. My protegé has it all now, he's got them all in the palm of his hands. The women drool over him, the men cower to him. He's got it all. And I want it back."

Elena was fascinated and frankly, admirable of Klaus' dominance, "So...where do I fit in to this master plan of yours?"

"Well you're mine for the summer," the words made Elena's skin shiver, "and you are the key to overthrowing the throne."

"Tell me how, Klaus."

Klaus grinned devilishly and peered up at her, his icy blue-grey eyes staring into her own, "I want you to make him fall in love with you."

.

.

"In love with me?" Elena scoffed as the two jumped out of the car and started walking up the stone pathway, "I'm not some toy, Klaus! The love of my life just perished and you think I'm willing to do this for you? You're pathetic and I'm calling Stefan."

Klaus grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes, "Elena, look at me. It's not real love, but you know that. I need you to do this for me. The Petrova charm is enough to captivate any man, and you are the only one left. I was not calling Katerina."

"Klaus, Katherine actually," Elena fumbled, "Katherine died."

Klaus looked befuddled, "You're kidding. The Katerina Petrova, known for her ways of getting out of all dangerous situations, died?"

"I force-fed her the cure after you left town," Elena whimpered, worried about his wrath.

"Well good for you, she deserved to die a death as humanly possible," Elena was shocked by the sympathy is his voice as the two continued walking, "I've put her through a lot."

Elena smiled warmly, "That's surprisingly nice of you, Klaus."

"Mhm," he said, "so back to what I was saying, can you do this for me? I can promise you something in return that you can't deny."

"A night in bed with you?"

"I can throw that in if you like."

She stopped her walking and let their eyes bore into each other's, "What can you promise me?"

He licked his lips, "I know a witch so powerful that can open up the Otherside that Stefan talked of. The Otherside you're sweet Damon lives on in."

"That's impossible, it was destroyed."

"On Bonnie's part, yes. But on my witch's part, it lives on. And I will open in for you for enough time to get Damon and Bonnie back to the living world."

Her lips trembled and goose bumps spread across her skin like wild-fire, "I'll do it."

"That's the spirit, love. Now, the man I'm talking about is dangerous and has a powerful hoard of vampires behind him. His name is-"

"Klaus," a dark voice chided from atop the stone steps. Elena peered up and saw a handsome, leonine man with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Always a pleasure to see you in the Quarter. Who's this beautiful girl before me?"

Klaus sideglanced at Elena then grinned his usual charming half-smile, "This is Elena. Elena, this is-"

"Hello, Elena," the man gleamed and kissed the back of her hand, "My name is Marcel."

.

* * *

Ooh, so Elena meets Marcel and Klaus reveals his dark, devious plan;) I'm trying to get Klaus to be slightly sexual with Elena, but not over the top because of her heartbreak over Damon. I think Klaus and Elena bonded a little bit by the telling of the Marcel story, which is what I want. Plus we got to see Elijah in this chapter!:D Hayley and the baby will also come in later, but not for awhile. Klaus has them pawned off on some of the other werewolves so Elena can get comfortable;) But we will see some slight bits of Elijah/Elena, but nothing serious, just some heartfelt moments for them. I've always loved their friendship:)

And also, there will be Out Takes of the story of Stefan and Caroline so we can see how their holding up in Mystic Falls:)

Question of the Day: Thoughts on Marcel and the Marcel/Klaus friendship?

^ Personally I love Marcel. I think he's sexy as hell and one wicked character. He's the perfect fit to throw Klaus and Elena a loop in this story. I also love the Klaus/Marcel friendship, they both seem very broken, and their friendship makes it look like they can forget about it sometime. But I like how sometimes they like each other and other times they wanna kill each other.

Feel free to answer the question in a review!:) On that note, please review c:

x Olivia


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I feel like the worst fanfiction author ever! I can't believe I went this whole summer without writing! But now that it's fall I've been thinking about how fall always used to be my favourite time to write It's quiet and the weather always provides insight for description and mood, but I reflected and realized writing and fanfiction will always be part of me! I'm not saying weekly updates but I'm gonna finish Teams and Fun on Facebook: The Sequel :D I miss being serious with Teams and funny with FOF so here I am! Back and extremely ready to slay the writing game again;) missed all your lovely reviews so thanks to some I got over summer break!

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or The Originals! Also side note, I don't watch The Originals as much as TVD (shocking considering my lover is the main character on that one) but I'm just saying so if I mess up or something, it's cause I don't really know the show all too well these days c:

* * *

.

.

Chapter Three: Plans and Bonds

.

.

"The _infamous_ Elena Gilbert," Marcel circled Elena slowly, eyes narrowed like a lion getting ready to pounce on a mindless doe, "Descendant of Katerina Petrova, but somehow, you're much more beautiful than her."

Elena let her natural blush sweep her cheeks, "Thank you."

She side glanced and caught Klaus' lips slightly curled back in a snarl, "Well, how nice that you two have been acquainted. Marcel, I'm sure you and I will have to catch up over coffee, mhm? We must discuss plans-"

"Mhm?" Marcel was still drinking all of Elena's beauty in, "Plans? We? I'm sorry, Klaus, but let's not forget who's in charge since you're sudden disappearance to find this girl standing before us. Take your toy and go back to Mystic wherever."

Elena scrunched her nose in dismay and turned her eyes up to look at Klaus who took a step forward, to the point where it looked like he'd kiss Marcel, "You listen here. You might have everyone eating up all the lies and bullshit you feed them, but let's not forget who the all-powerful hybrid is. If I wanted you dead, Marcel, I'd be holding your heart in my hands and taking back my town. I'm being rather considerate to share."

Marcel looked a little shaky after that, "I'll meet you for coffee at four o'clock on tenth. Don't make me regret this, Niklaus." And with that, he strode back into the torn down looking place, leaving Klaus only a mere bit satisfied.

Elena rolled her eyes, "What a douche."

"Perhaps a bit," Klaus chuckled, "But he's a douche that's awfully easy to use, and I'm sure you'll have him wrapped around your slim fingers in no time, especially after your coffee date."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, "You never said that was part of the plan."

"Well he won't just fall in love with you by staring, will he?" Klaus began walking back to his side of the car.

"What do you know about love?" Elena whispered as they got into the car.

Klaus turned and stared at Elena, his eyes wide, "Mhm. I wouldn't say I know a lot about romance, other than the affection I bestowed on Tatia when she lived and Caroline back when I believed I loved her. I did a lot for Caroline and proved myself to her, but yet I never got anything back-"

"You had sex with her! And ruined all her chances to be happy with Tyler! Face it that it was never love. Just a way to get some action."

"Oh and I suppose you know so much on the subject of love, don't you, sweetheart?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She scowled.

"You fell in love with Stefan, and then Damon. Then back to Stefan, only to leave him for Damon. It's a cycle with all you Petrovas, none of you are ever satisfied, except maybe Amara, who really cared about Silas. You and Stefan will always be in love, and be soul mates, no matter how hard you try to be Damon's. Why can't you accept that?" Klaus bellowed as he got dangerously close to her lips in the car as they spoke. He composed himself and bit down on his lips, "Elena, I could care less about who you end up with. 100 years down the road, you might find someone completely different, and I wouldn't even bat an eyelash. But stop toying with them. Pick one, and leave. Let the other be happy."

Elena was stunned, their foreheads were almost touching and their lips were only a few inches away from touching. His words had shocked her in a good way; even though she was used to Caroline and Bonnie lecturing her on her life decisions, she'd never heard it from someone so old and wise, "Well thanks for that."

He didn't move away from her, "I might not have been so lucky. I've never found anyone who was 100% mine. But you have," she felt his warm breath on her lips, "Don't take it for granted."

"Mhm," she sighed, his cologne clouded her senses, the dark mahogany scent making her legs cross a little tighter, "You're going to drive me crazy this summer."

Their lips finally brushed slowly, their tongues slowly finding their way into each other's mouth. His hand reached up to cup her neck and one of her moved to grab his jacket and pull him closer. Their lips were hot and firmly stuck together while he unbuckled Elena and moved her to straddle his lap, slowly running his hands under her shirt and sliding it off. They shared a smirk and hot eye sex while they came up for air. Just as Elena felt him harden right underneath the dampness between her legs, there was a knock on the window of the car.

"Well, well, well," a girlish voice muffled through the glass, "Little girl loses her boy toy and she's already slutting it up with you."

Elena moved sheepishly and slipped her shirt back on, "Who is that?"

Klaus rolled down the window, "Hayley, what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you! Elijah heard word from Bonnie, something about the Otherside and something Elena would be glad to hear. So I saw your car when I was driving down into town and I beeped a couple times and no answer. But whatever, you guys are gross. I'll meet you back at the house. Oh, and pick up a new bottle for the baby."

As soon as she was back in her car and Elena saw the truck tow off, she widened her eyes at Klaus, "Ok first, what baby?"

"Long story, and I'd rather hear whatever else you're about to say."

She sighed, "Secondly that was a complete moment of regret and bad choices. A moment of weakness and it won't happen again."

"Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"That was extremely hot. Elena, I can't stand you and your privileged ways. You can't stand me because of the pain I cause people around me, but neither of us can deny there's some sexual tension here," Klaus smirked, "Why not continue this little fun? I mean you making Marcel fall in love with you is going to suck already, why not put a fun twist on it? Friends with benefits as they call it?"

"You're a pig and can go to hell. Stuff like that _won't_ happen again."

Klaus laughed a hearty laugh, "Say it all you like, love. Just remember my offer when you're _orgasming_ to the thought of _me_."

.

.

When the pair finally returned, Elijah and Hayley were sitting in the living room. Hayley was bouncing a baby up and down on her knee and Elijah was just watching with a fatherly smile on his face. Elena walked in with a smile, "Cute baby."

"Isn't she?" Elijah said proudly.

Hayley smiled down at her, "My little girl, she's so precious. Klaus, come hold your daughter I have to go to start lunch."

Klaus took the small child in his arms and cradled her, "Hello, sweetheart. Daddy has lots to tell you today. We saw Uncle Marcel and came up with a _great_ plan. I thought of you lots today…" Klaus' voice drew off as he wondered out to the backyard with the baby.

"Seems like you two had quite the afternoon," Elijah chuckled, "Hayley told me about a make out session in the car?"

"Moment of complete weakness and I feel like I rolled in mud," Elena stared at her feet, "Does that make you think any less of me?"

"Not at all," he said in a comforting tone, "Elena, you lost a loved one. People make bad decisions after things like that, and I'm sure it won't happen again."

Elena stared out the window into the backyard, watching Klaus talk to his daughter and she sighed, "It won't."

.

.

In between her silky white sheets in the dark of the night, the only light on was the light of the moon. In glinted off her skin as she rolled onto her back. Silently in the dark room, she drew circles on the outside of her shorts in between her legs. When she slid her fingers inside her panties, she moaned ever so quietly and continued until she began shaking and her fingers were sore, and as she reached her peak she cried out for-

"Klaus!" she moaned, shoving her face into a pillow, muffling the sounds and her hard breathing, "No, no, no."

Her phone vibrated beside her with a text message from none other than the devil himself.

**Sure you want to deny my offer? I couldn't help but enjoy those moans coming from your room ;)**

And as Elena let her head fall back on the pillow her fingers scanned across the keyboard once before she fell asleep.

**We'll talk in the morning.**

.

.

* * *

Ah I love writing! I wanted this chapter to be the start the bond between Klaus and Elena and it did just that! :D Also started on the Marcel/Elena plan, so this chapter was very efficient, and for those of you that might think things between Klena started too soon, trust me it's the beginning of a whirlwind ;) but I thought you guys deserved a little tease towards the FWB bond between them! I loved writing this and I definitely feel like I can continue this! :D

Mwah, love all of you and please review! I'd be so happy to wake up to some amazing comments or even some constructive criticism xx

Olivia x


End file.
